


Looking Too Closely

by MissLucifess



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Claudette, Alpha David, Alpha Doctor, Alpha Huntress, Alpha Jake, Alpha Michael, Alpha Nea, Alpha Quentin, Alpha Trapper, Alpha Wraith, Alpha/Omega, Canon-Typical Violence, Courting Rituals, F/F, F/M, Horror, M/M, Omega Dwight, Omega Feng, Omega Freddy, Omega Hag, Omega Kate, Omega Laurie, Omega Meg, Omega Nurse, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 20:58:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16584059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLucifess/pseuds/MissLucifess
Summary: Dwight Fairfield was certain it must be a bad joke - at the end, he should knew it better.





	Looking Too Closely

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a native speaker - please report all mistakes and I hope to correct them all. 
> 
> I know, I know - I must finish my other works. But...it's one of my beloved fandoms.

_1_

 

_Surprise_

 

Dwight was afraid.

Naturally, it was  _not_ uncommon for him and to be honest, his life before the Entity was like that too – nervous Dwight that could not hold on his own. 

And, because the universe had its own little sense of humour, he was an Omega and  _really_ afraid of all these angry Alphas in the whole world. The thing was, that, even when he was  _not_ the perfect picture of an Omega, Alphas loved him and this aspect gave him the hate of all his omegan co-workers and school mates.

A reason, why he was here too. 

_Oh, jesus, no_ .

_Yes_ , Dwight was especially afraid right now. He always liked to think that his enter in this never ending nightmare was the most gruesome affair in his whole life but, well, he guessed, everything can be topped.

Like, be in a barbaric trial and got Michael Myers, the Shape, as the killer and not be sacrificed by him but eye to eye with him. 

_And_ a rose ( _where the fuck did this guy got one?!_ ) in his hands, with a strong hand movement to the boy to take it similar to normal routine for a courting request.

_Not in this life._

“Please,...just.....it's nice but...I really can't....”

Dwight didn't  _really_ got it – it was not like they met right now or some weeks ago...It was like many years and not in the whole time, the Shape gave a significant signal. 

The Omega  _knew_ that some survivors, like Feng, liked to  _play_ with special killers sexually. The Huntress was Feng's interest, more in a game sense, and everyone knew how  _rabbit_ this Alpha woman was when the pro gamer gave her some necessary attention. Nea liked to joke about it; maybe, Feng could grab her tits or masturbate in front of her. 

The Huntress was like a little child without the knowledge why she wanted to be near the other Omega. 

Or that some killers liked certain survivors like the Nightmare with Quentin, poor soul. The Omega was objectively  _not_ a beauty, perhaps in his own eyes, and Quentin...

Dwight always hugged him after these trials. It was the right thing and sometimes they talked about it. The younger man always blushed and was ashamed because of his weakness as the “stronger” secondary gender. But Dwight liked those Alphas.

Apart from  _David King_ – Dwight would not mind a little hot stuff between them. 

Nothing serious, because, beside his  _looks_ , he was not, in fact, a virgin. 

Silence waters are deep.

Michael took a step forward, only a short amount of space between them. Behind them,  _Jake Park_ hung on a hook, his face twisted in a mixture of surprise and anger. It was understandable because they were friends, in a way, how you could be friends with a lonely Alpha wolf like him. 

Dwight only heard the breath, the killer didn't spoke, not in this situation either; the chills didn't end and, maybe, it would never.

The Omega was afraid against the killers, regardless of their genders.

He would never consider someone like  _him_ as his mate.

Shit, this man killed his omegan sister (plus many more) and had a obsession with a omegan baby sitter. And, without a bad feeling, the boy counted on the later fact that he would go after Laurie.

It would make sense.

_Definitely_ sense.

Not like him.

To be honest, he would rather date the trapper,  _Evan_ and sometimes, he caught the big man's glance on his body. Or how the large hands grabbed intime places.

He noticed this behaviour only with him and  _Meg_ , maybe, because  _Claudette_ and  _Jake_ were Alphas. 

Not everyone could be like the Doctor who liked Claudette a bit  _too_ much or the Wraith who behaved like an Omega every time Jake was in the game. After all, he killed him always at the end and the man never told everyone the time  _before_ his death. 

But Myers behaved  _ civil _ .

“No...Thanks but...I...don't reproduce those feelings...” said Dwight slowly, his voice shaky. He hated himself for the next sentence. “Can't you hook me?...like...always?”

_ Where are my lockers again? I could use one right now, Enitity.  _

The Shape shook his head with strength and grabbed the man instead. It was more like a violent hug, like, he wanted to remind the Omega of his place. He sensed the hands on his body, groped all the special places and the Alpha grunted. 

And then, without a warning, Michael killed him on the spot. 

 

“Everything fine, Dwight”, the calm and motherly voice asked Dwight after his comeback to the camp fire. “I heard from Nea that it was a really tough trial. The Shape, right?”

He took the free space besides her after he crossed the stare of Jake who searched for something in him. 

Right, he was killed before him. 

“Yeah...Today was not so good...I...”

He glanced to Laurie, far away with Feng and Kate. “I never thought  _ I  _ would be the one. I mean, it doesn't make sense in the slightes...Of course, everyone in the obsession sometimes but it  _ is  _ always Laurie...”

Claudette frowned. “What are you talking about?”

“Courtship, Claudette. The Shape wanted...to _date_ him” answered the asian Alpha monotonous.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!”

Nea couldn't hold her voice down if her life depened on her – besides in trials. 

Perhaps a reasion, why the Hag  _ and  _ the Nurse wanted to bang her – but the Alpha always said that, if she must choose between the two, she would consider the Nurse as more attractiv. Without her head and everything. She would rather have a one night stand with the  _ Pig  _ if she wasn't so fixed on  _ Kate Denson  _ who, on the other hand, wanted to deeper her realtionship with Nea.

_ Since when is life such a complicated concept?  _

“Yeah, that's the question”, commeted David with a big grin and a lewd gesture to the Omega who blushed firmly. “Tell us more, Dwighty, sweetheart. We want the _full_ story.”

“There is nothing, David. I told him that....I don't feel the same way and he, I don't know, hugged me strangly and then...Killed me. With his hands. Maybe he will be stalking Laurie like always.”

“Do you really believe that? Don't be stupid.”

“Hey, Alpha-wolf, don't be such a dick to him – it's only a fucking hope for a fucked up situation.”

“Yeah, Jakey, we aren't clairvoyants. Let' be dreamers for a little while.”

“I don't know”, said the dark skinned woman with a sad face to the Omega, shoulders down. “It's...not easy with the... _affection_ of these... _beings_. Suddenly they all over you, regardless what they were _not_ doing the last trials...”

“Let's be honest – non-stop bitches in heat. No offense, leader.”

“None taken”, he laughed nerviously. “At least we don't have them here.”

“A pitty, ne”, replied David, ignored the growl of the other Alpha male. “I would _really_ like to see you like in our fucking real world. Sure a trophy wife, right, doll?”

“Urgh, gross, man” Nea pulled a disgusted grimace. “No details, ok? Your dick is like none existing, what could you _do_? He would need such a boi like our wolfy ahowwwwwllll!”

Dwight smiled encouragingly to Jake with a faint blush on his cheeks. 

“I don't... think that Jake would be bad one. I think...that he is much more than some people give him credits for.”

 


End file.
